


Nightmares

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can be really sweet, or really sad, depending on what time frame and verse you decide to read it in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Ales is jolted from his sleep, tightly hugged against a shaking Minimus. Little sobs escape the older man, and while Ales can’t see it, he gets the feeling he’s crying. 

"Mini?" he whispers, frowning. It takes a second for the king to choke down his sniffles to reply. 

"I had a dream that something terrible happened to you, and you left me… I was so scared. I don’t want you to leave me. I love you." 

His embrace on the magician tightens, burying his face into his shoulder. Ales awkwardly wraps his arms around him. ”Don’t worry, I’m still here.”


End file.
